


Waking Up

by literaryoblivion



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [18]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mornings, Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-15
Updated: 2013-09-15
Packaged: 2017-12-26 16:13:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/967974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literaryoblivion/pseuds/literaryoblivion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even though Dean likes his beauty rest and wants to sleep in as late as possible, he still tries to wake up before Cas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waking Up

**Author's Note:**

> This was cross posted on Tumblr [here](http://literaryoblivion.tumblr.com/post/46355433321/even-though-dean-likes-his-beauty-rest-and-wants)

Even though Dean likes his beauty rest and wants to sleep in as late as possible, he still tries to wake up before Cas.

He likes watching the steady rise and fall of the fallen angel’s chest and the slight flutter of his eyelashes against his cheek as he slowly starts to open his eyes. He wonders if ex-angels dream or not and hopes that if Cas is dreaming, it’s something good and happy, and maybe he hopes Cas is dreaming about him.

Dean softly combs his fingers through Cas’s hair, loving the way that the hairs stick up all wonky when he does that because it reminds him of when he first met Cas. He sidles up as close to Cas as he can, the tips of their noses just barely touching, and he waits.

Waits until Cas finally lifts his eyelids to look at Dean because Dean knows that as much as he loves waking up next to a sleeping Cas so he can have a few moments to just admire him, Cas loves having Dean be the first thing he sees every morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hello and fangirl with me on my [Tumblr](http://literaryoblivion.tumblr.com)


End file.
